Reading The Name is Potter Black
by Good-Book-Eater
Summary: Like reading Harry Potter, but instead of JK Rowling's story it is a fanfiction reading from the author 'PadyandMoony'. Readers are Severus Snape, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, James Potter, Dumbledore, and Harry Potter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! I am going to writing a reading "The Name is Potter Black" a book by PadyandMoony. For the sake of the story PadyandMoony's story is what happened.**

**Disclaimer: The characters and the Harry Potter books are J K Rowling's and the story is PadyandMoony's. **

* * *

**Seventeen year old, Lily Evan's was sitting in the common room with three of the four Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. When all of a sudden everything went quiet.**

**The five of them looked around the common room in alarm. Not one of the thirteen people in the room were moving. They were frozen in many different positions. One boy was bent over tying his shoe, one lace in each hand. A group of second years were sitting with there mouths open. Some staring at a boy who's hands were in the air, like he had been talking with his hands. A little first year had been frozen in the middle of falling. Her hands were hovering just above the ground, trying to catch herself.**

**The silence was interrupted by a loud POP! The five teens jump to there feet with there wands out, only to see a confused looking Headmaster and Slytherin. Professor Dumbledore looked around him taking in his surroundings. While Severus Snape gripped his wand, looking at his enemies and ex-friend. When Dumbledore spotted the five of them he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by another POP! This one accompanied by a flash of blue light.**

**Out of the blue light walked older versions of Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, and Severus as well as a man around thirty who looked remarkably like James.**

**(AN: The future people who have another one of themselves in the room will have there names in italics. The past people will be normal writing.)**

"**Hello everyone!" **_**Dumbledore**_** smiled.**

"**Hello!" Dumbledore smiled at himself.**

**Harry, **_**Remus**_**, **_**Sirius, **_**and **_**Severus**_** looked at the seventh years and beamed.**

**James was the first to speak, "What in Bloody Hell is happening here!"**

**Lily who was staring at the newcomers threw a glare at him for cursing, but couldn't find her voice to reprimand him.**

"**Well James, we are here to read you a book!" Grinned **_**Remus.**_

"**Who are you?" Remus asked.**

"**I'm you." He answered himself. "From the future."**

"**Hey, Uncle Moony! Hi Uncle Sev!" Harry waved. Then bit his lip, not sure how to address the others.**

"**Uncle…Sev?" Severus asked in disbelieve.**

"**Yep!" **_**Sirius**_** grinned. "We become friends in the future and Harry here brings you out of your shell."**

**All of the teenagers gapped in disbelieve. Sirius and Severus **_**Friends**_**!**

"**Oh be nice to him. I'm sure there confused." **_**Dumbledore **_**smiled his eye's twinkling. "And if we are going to do this we need to get the show on the road!"**

"**Your right grandpa." Harry nodded.**

**The teenagers at this point were completely stunned. Dumbledore tilted his head to the side curiously. "Grandpa?" **

_**Dumbledore**_** and Harry shared a smile before Harry said, "Its all explained in the books. We need to get a move on."**

_**Severus **_**smiled, something James, Sirius, or Remus had never seen, and took out his wand. "All right, I'll do the honors. We are from the future." Everyone from the past looked like they were going to interrupted so he spoke louder. "Yes the future. As you can probably tell I'm Severus. That's **_**Remus, **_**that's **_**Sirius**_**, and that's **_**Dumbledore**_**." he said pointing out each person. "And that is Harry." he would let the books explain who he was.**

_**Remus **_**took over. "We have come back to stop certain things from happening and end the war sooner. If you agree we would like you to go to the Room of Requirement after **_**Severus**_** unfreezes this room."**

**Dumbledore nodded and said, "I for one would love to read this book with you." he turned to the speechless kids. "Would you like to come?" He asked politely. They could do no more than nod.**

"**Well then," **_**Dumbledore**_** grinned. "Young Severus and Dumbledore should come with us and when the room is unfrozen the rest should follow us. Does that sound good?" They all nodded. "Yes? Well see you soon then." He turned followed closely by the others with Severus and Dumbledore at the back of the group.**

**The moment they left the room it unfroze and the others walked quickly out the portrait hole. Everyone hurried to the room, where **_**Sirius**_** walked three times in front of the wall. When they entered they found a cozy room with a roaring fireplace, two long green couches, and three recliners in the center of the room. **

**Everyone sat down, James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily on one couch, ****Severus and both Dumbledore's took the recliners, and **_**Remus, Sirius, Severus**_**, and Harry on the other couch.**

**When everyone was settled **_**Dumbledore **_**took a book from a bag and asked, "Shall I begin?" Before opening the book.**


	2. R: An official Student

AN: Here's the second chapter. For the sake of the story PadyandMoony's story is what happened.

Disclaimer: The characters and the Harry Potter books are J K Rowling's and the story is PadyandMoony's.

* * *

**An official student**

_Dumbledore_ began, "**The name is Potter Black.**"

"Potter Black?" James asked. "Who's Potter Black."

"Maybe you and Black finally came out of the closet and got married." Severus sneered. _Severus _smirked and Harry, Lily, and both Remus' chuckled. James glared at him.

"Shut up Snivellus!" Sirius yelled.

"Don't call me that!" Severus whispered in a deadly tone.

"That's enough! Sirius don't call names and Uncle Sev be nice." Harry smiled. It was weird calling a seventeen year old uncle and calling his Dad by his first name.

"He's only mad because Snape got it right." Remus chuckled. James through the pillow that he had been leaning on at Remus who caught it and laughed harder.

**An official student**

"So your just starting school?" Remus asked.

"Yep!" Harry answered.

**Harry James Potter Black **

"That's you right?" Lily asked.

Harry simply nodded.

"You have my name as your middle name." James frowned trying to figure it out.

**was making his awed way through the barrier between platform 9 and 10. **

"Oh is this your first time there?" Sirius asked Harry who nodded again.

**He had heard stories of course, but had never ridden the train, never step foot on platform 9 and 3/4 . His father had been reluctant **

"Why? Why wouldn't he let you go on the train? Did he not want you to go to Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"Umm…" Harry started, "That's not it. The book should explain."

**but Harry had begged and begged and was granted the right to reach the school as any other student would.**

**At 10:30 he took a portkey that Grandpa, No, Professor Dumbledore, **

"Grandpa? That's weird." James shook his head while Dumbledore nodded.

**he would have to remember, had prepared for him and Uncle Moony. **

"Hey that's you, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed and Remus smiled.

**His father had to prepare for the arrival of the ****students****. His father was deputy head of Gryffindor. **

"Then neither Black nor Potter can be his dad." Severus sneered. "There is no way they would be teachers."

Sirius and James looked disgusted by the very thought of being a teacher.

_Sirius and Remus_ looked at each other and smiled.

**Gryffindor was the only house that had one, but since Aunt Minnie, Professor McGonagall **_**Harry**_**, **

"Aunt Minnie!?" Sirius, Remus, and James exclaimed.

"Why," Lily asked, "Do you seem to be related to the staff members?"

"The book will explain" was all she got from Harry.

**had her deputy Headmistress obligations as well as Head of House, she had gladly accepted Sirius's help**

"SIRIUS!!!!" The teenager's all exclaimed.

"No way!" James laughed.

"I would rather die than be a teacher!" Sirius yelled.

"That's not possible!" Remus exclaimed.

"It's true." _Sirius_ smiled. "I'm a teacher and I love it."

Severus and Lily looked horrified at the thought of this man teaching kids or even being near innocent children.

James was rolling on the floor laughing. He calmed down enough to say, "Padfoot has become the enemy! He must be shunned Moony!"

Remus nodded seriously, "Your right Prongs, I think we should strip him of the title Marauder."

"I quite agree." James sat back down on the couch now that his laughing fit had ended. "He has joined the dark side."

"The Dark side, Mr. Potter? That's what you think of me." Dumbledore smiled.

"Not you Professor," James smiled. "The teachers. Your cool."

"Why thank you." He smiled.

"That's not funny Prongs! I'm not a teacher yet. You can't blame me for what I do in the future!"

James, Remus, Lily, _Severus, Sirius, Remus_, and Harry all laughed.

**one year when Grandpa had been affected by an awful case of the flu and she had had to run the school for a the few weeks that had taken him to recover, he wasn't 20 anymore after all. **

"Nope not twenty." Dumbledore smiled softly.

**Harry had been seven and had taken care of Grandpa refusing to leave his bedside until the aged Headmaster was well again. **

Both Dumbledore's smiled at Harry.

**Uncle Albus had become Grandpa over the first year**

"So your not related by blood." Remus stated.

Harry shook his head. "I just call him that because that's what he has always been to me."

The Dumbledore's beamed again.

**that Harry had lived at Hogwarts. **

"You lived at Hogwarts!!!" The Marauder's and Lily exclaimed.

"COOL!!!" Sirius and Remus yelled.

"Why?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded, "The book will explain." He said again.

**He was four when he announced very seriously at the staff table one night that Uncle was just wrong for him and from then on he'd be Grandpa. Only one person at the table managed to not burst in laughter and even him had a sneer on his face that Harry had learned to interpret as being highly amused.**

The room was full of chuckling people and an embarrassed Harry.

**Harry had grown up at Hogwarts being raised by his adoptive father, Sirius Black **

"Father!" Sirius exclaimed frightened.

"He can't be responsible for a child!" Lily yelled.

Remus gulped. "Potter Black?" He asked Harry. Who nodded. "Does that mean you're a Potter?"

"Yes." He whispered. _Sirius, Remus, and Severus _looked at him in concern. "James and Lily are my parents."

"Parents?" James asked scared.

Lily smiled a little sadly. "Your our son?" When Harry nodded she got up and hugged the man, who was her 30 year old son.

"Does that mean they… Die?" Severus asked trembling.

"Yes." _Remus_ whispered. "When Harry was a year old, Voldemort killed you both-"

They all gasped and Lily began to cry. James went to her and brought her back to her seat hugging her the whole time. "He then tried to kill Harry-"

"NO!" Lily yelled.

_Remus _continued, "but he couldn't. The spell rebounded upon Voldemort reducing him to no more than a parasite. Leaving Harry with no more than a scar."

"How did a baby survive where a grown adult couldn't?" James asked.

_Remus_ sighed, "The book will explain."

"Let us continue." _Dumbledore_ said.

**and his Uncle Moony. **

"Uncle Moony." Sirius shook his head trying to think of anything but his friend dying. "That's weird."

Remus nodded.

**Harry couldn't go to the Wizarding School at Hogsmead because in the beginning there were still Death Eaters at large so Grandpa had arranged for Harry to be tutored by Remus Lupin, Uncle Moony, at Hogwarts. **

"Go Moony!" James cheered. He was trying to get everyone's mind away from his and Lily's death.

"WHAT!" Sirius yelled. "You don't say he needs stripped of the title Marauder or make fun of him, but you roll around on the floor laughing at me!"

James nodded seriously, "Moony's brilliant. He would make a good teacher, but you are well… I'm sorry your just dumb."

"I am not!" Sirius said pretending to be upset. "I just chose not to flaunt my knowledge like _some_ people." He looked pointedly at Remus and Lily. Remus just smiled and Lily blushed.

**Remus had first lived in his own quarters but unable to resist his friend's and his nephew's puppy eyes **

"Sirius don't teach my son to beg!" Lily reprimanded.

Both Sirius's smiled. Sirius in anticipation and _Sirius_ sheepishly.

**(which Remus was sure Sirius had coached Harry into) **

"Of course he did!" James smiled.

**moved to the Black family quarters. During the summer they lived at Nº 12 Grimmauld Place,**

"NOOOOO, why do you live there?" Sirius yelled.

"It was the safest place for Harry." _Sirius_ grimaced.

Sirius sighed, "I guess that's fine."

**the house that Sirius grew up in. He inherited the house when Harry was four and his mother died. **

"Where is Reg." Sirius asked knowing the answer.

_Remus_ answered for his friend, "He died."

Sirius nodded sadly and Remus patted him on the back.

**He had half his mind to torch the place but Remus pointed out that with his father's securities measures and a few added from Dumbledore there would be no safer dwelling except for maybe Hogwarts **

"So you guys are afraid that Death Eaters would come after Harry?" Lily asked.

_Remus_ nodded, "We were sure they would come after him."

**and so they had spent the better part of a summer cleaning the House from any dangerous Black artifacts and painting it so that it didn't remind Sirius of what the house was while he was growing up. **

"Well I guess that makes it a little better." Sirius grumbled.

**Their hardest job had been a painting of his mother that wouldn't stop screaming.**

"Why does it scream?" Lily asked.

Harry chuckled. "Well mainly because she doesn't like dad."

"Dad?" James asked.

Harry and _Sirius _shared an uncomfortable look. "Well that's what I call _Sirius_. It's not that I'm replacing you or anything." Harry said quickly. "It's just-"

"It's fine Harry." James smiled sadly. "I understand."

Harry gave a small smile back.

**Until Harry showed up and said "hello Grandma" **

"Why did you call that awful woman grandma?" Sirius asked

Harry shrugged. "I was little. I didn't understand hatred. She was technically my grandma."

"I just can't imagine her a good grandma." Sirius shook his head.

**and the woman couldn't stop cooing at her new grandson. **

"Weird." Sirius said.

"Harry had that affect on people." _Sirius _smiled at Severus.

**Sirius was quite horrified but had to relent at leaving the painting nonetheless. **

"NOOOO!!!" Sirius yelled. "Why?"

"It was hard to tell Harry no."_ Sirius_ said defending himself. "He was this adorable little thing with an adorable pout…"

"That you taught me." Harry grinned.

"I have regretted that since the day I did it." _Sirius_ shook his head sadly.

Everyone smiled at the two of them.

**But he didn't keep the House elf. **

"Good!" Sirius yelled.

Harry frowned. "Be nice. I like him."

"Why?" Sirius asked incredulously.

_Sirius_ sighed, "Kreacher is quite fond of Harry. Like I said Harry had that affect on most people."

Lily sighed, "You must have been really adorable."

Harry blushed and the other adults from the future laughed. _Dumbledore_ set his twinkling eye's on Lily, "You can not imagine. He would destroy my office and then if I gave him even a stern look his little lip would tremble like I was yelling."

Everyone, but Harry, laughed. He blushed and said, "Sometimes I would have preferred that you yelled. It hurts more to hear that I've disappointed one of you."

The other adults smiled at him and the teens were surprised to see the soft look _Severus _was giving Harry.

**Since the old elf almost had a coronary at the possibility of being freed Sirius donated him to Hogwarts' staff. He was still bound to the Black family but worked in the Hogwarts kitchen.**

"I guess that's fine." Sirius sighed.

"**Harry," came a cry from the crowd and Harry spotted Ron Weasley waving at him. **

"Weasley?" James asked. "like Arthur Weasley and his family."

Harry nodded. "It's his son."

"Are you guy's friends." Remus asked.

"The best." Harry smiled.

**Ron and Ginny had started being tutored by Remus two years ago when the twins had started Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley had had an offer to work at the school in Hogsmead but there were no vacancies for her two younger children and she was about to reject the offer when Dumbledore offered Remus' services. **

"That was nice. So Harry had a friend to learn with." Lily smiled.

**They had been worried about Harry never being around children his own age and this solved both families' problems. **

"You kept him away from other kids?" Lily asked.

"Mainly." Severus said. "He would see other kids if one of us took him to the park or if he was with me at my house."

"Why would he be with you?" James as rudely.

Harry gave his first father a disappointed look. "Because he's just as much a parent to me as dad or Uncle Moony." Severus's eyes widened and _Severus _grinned.

"How did that happen?" Lily asked. "If _Sirius_ and _Severus_ act like they do now, how did Harry see _Severus_ in a good light?"

_Severus_ smiled, "Well Harry did the same with Kreacher and Sirius's mother. Harry saw the good in people and even when they pushed him away he would force himself on you until you can't help but love him. The little brat." He shook head and his smiled widened.

Harry leaned around _Remus _and hugged _Severus._ The teenagers stared, it was weird seeing Severus smile and weirder seeing him show affection.

**So when she apparated to work every day Mrs. Weasley took her youngest children to Hogwarts.**

"**Ron!" Harry waved and ran to his friends, "Hello Ginny, Mrs. Weasley."**

"**Hello Harry, Remus, excited?" Mrs. Weasley asked and Harry nodded.**

"**I so wanted to be going too," Ginny mumbled.**

"How old is Ginny, here?" Sirius asked.

"She's ten." Harry smiled.

"How many kids do the Weasley's have?" James asked. "Right now they have two, Bill and Charlie…"

"Seven." _Remus_ answered. "After Charlie they have Percy. Then twins Fred and George, then its Ron and Ginny."

"Seven kids? That's crazy." Lily exclaimed.

"**Ginny, you'll be at Hogwarts every day in my classes or am I not enough?" Remus asked his lips twitching**

Remus smiled.

"**No it's not that Professor. I just wanted to be an official student too," she hurried to apologize.**

"**I know," he chuckled.**

"**I think it's best for you to look for a compartment, the twins and Percy have already boarded," Mrs. Weasley said turning to Harry and Ron she gave each a hug and said, "And mind you behave yourselves, I don't want any owls telling me you are up to no good like the twins." She finished sternly and both boys nodded. **

"Are you close to Molly?" Lily asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes she always treated me like part of her family."

"What did she mean by not wanting any owls like she get's for the twin's?" Dumbledore asked.

_Sirius_ smiled, "Oh they're the next generation of Marauders."

"No way!" James yelled.

"Are they as good as us?" Sirius asked.

"Better." _Remus_ grinned.

"What makes them better?" Remus asked curiously.

"They invent their own joke products!" Harry smiled.

"No Way." The three Marauders yelled.

"Oh I feel bad for the teachers." Lily sighed.

**Harry decide to refrain from letting her know that his father had stocked him with products from Zonko's behind uncle Moony's back. **

"AWESOME!!!" The Marauders yelled. _Sirius_ laughed quietly and _Remus _laughed incredulously.

"You did what?!" Lily screamed.

_Sirius _laughed a little. "Well he _needed_ them Lily! And before you say anything just know Prongs would have done the same."

James nodded. Lily glared at them both. "That doesn't make it right!"

"Lily, I was trying to do everything Prongs would have done. Plus Harry wouldn't use anything that could hurt anyone. He's to nice."

"There is nothing wrong with being nice!" Harry smiled.

"Oh alright." Lily grumbled.

**Parents and parents that were teachers weren't supposed to do that. **

"See, that's my point!" Lily said.

**Of course Harry had also conveniently forgotten to tell his father about the products from Zonko's and detailed instructions Uncle Moony gave him behind Sirius's back. **

"YES!!!" The Marauders yelled.

"You did not!" _Sirius_ smiled.

"Guilty as charged." _Remus_ grinned.

"Remus I thought you were the good one."

"I'm a Marauder, Lily." Both Remus said together. They looked at each other then laughed.

"It would be awesome to have Marauders as your parents." James sighed.

"It is awesome." Harry smiled. "But Mum if it makes you feel better, Uncle Sev was there to stop me from becoming a Marauder."

Lily who blushed when Harry called her mom smiled at the teenage Slytherin. Severus smiled softly back. He had missed that smile. Lily got up and hugged him. He hesitantly hugged her back. Before she pulled away he said, "I'm sorry."

Lily hugged him tighter and whispered, "I forgive you. Do you forgive me for ending our friendship?"

"There's nothing to forgive." He said. He had missed her so much. "You were right about all of it."

Lily let go then walked over and hugged _Severus_ and whispered, "Thank you, for helping take care of my baby."

_Severus_ returned the hug, "My pleasure Lil."

_Dumbledore_ continued reading when Lily sat back down with James's arm around her.

**Not that Harry had many plans for pranks, he wasn't much of a prankster **

"WHAT!?" James yelled.

"Why not?" Sirius yelled.

"I don't know." Harry shrugged. "I'm just not."

"That doesn't mean he can't pull a joke, James." _Sirius_ smiled. "When he wants to that kid can give you a heart attach."

"Like when he locked you outside as Padfoot at the Dursley's." _Remus _laughed.

"Oh don't remind me. I had to run a mile in the freezing rain before I could find an ally to change in. Then I had to run all the way back, and when Petunia let me in I had to listen to her yell and rant at me the rest of the summer."

"Oh that was hilarious and she almost left me completely alone." Harry chuckled. "Then again you took away quiddich lessons with Wood for a week. I thought he was going to kill me when I told him." Harry shook his head.

"Petunia?" Lily asked. At the same time James asked, "Do you play quiddich?"

"The book will answer your questions." _Remus_ said.

"WAIT!" James yelled. "You took away flying lessons! _Sirius_ how could you."

"That's evil! Even normal parents can't be that cruel!" Sirius complained.

"I had to," _Sirius_ frowned. "He wouldn't have learned anything if I let it slide. And I might have been angry after listening to Petunia yell at me for so long….Sorry Harry."

"Poor Harry!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly. When everyone gave him a weird look he said, "Think about it: with older me, Moony, and Sni- I mean Snape all staying at Hogwarts during his school year. And to add to that Older me and Snape are teachers. That's got to be rough. Most students like Hogwarts because they get away from their parents."

"Poor Harry." James sighed.

"Oh, I had it worse than any kid who goes to Hogwarts." Harry grimaced. "I got punished by dad, Uncle Moony, Uncle Sev, and then I got punished by Professor Black, and Professor Snape. That's not including the "I'm disappointed in you" speech I get from all of them or being hated by all of my house because Dad's the one taking points from me. It was awful."

"That _is_ awful." James nodded sadly.

"But I also had it better than other students." Harry smiled at the upset faces of his Uncle's and Dad. "Every Friday I hung out in the Marauder's quarter's and I made friends from every house. If I had a problem I could go to my Grandpa, or dad, or Uncles whenever I wanted. I was ahead in every class because all the teachers tutored me. I knew every secret passage in Hogwarts by the time I was five and I didn't have to worry about anyone hurting them without me being able to help."

_Dumbledore_ smiled at him and the other adults gave him a hug.

"That is cool." James admitted.

**but he had all the intentions to pass products and instructions to the twins who would be more than happy to give them good use. **

"At least they aren't wasted." Sirius smiled.

**They said goodbye to Ginny and Remus helped both boys in one of the empty compartments.**

"**See you both at the sorting," he said with a smile **

"That's one of the benefits of teaching," _Sirius_ grinned. "I got to see my baby being sorted."

"He was young, but not a baby." Sirius smirked.

Harry groaned. "He still calls me his baby and I'm thirty!"

"Sorry Harry," _Severus_ said, "you will always be our little boy. We can't help it."

Harry groaned again and shook his head in exasperation, while the teenagers looked at _Severus_ in surprise.

**but his smile faltered at the horrified look on Harry's face. He knelt and looked at his nephew, "Harry."**

"**What if I get sorted into Slytherin? Dad will hate me! He'll give me back!"**

"I wouldn't hate you." Both Sirius's said.

"I know that now." Harry smiled.

"Give you back? What does that mean?" Lily asked.

"The bo-" Harry started, only to be interrupted by the Marauders and Lily. "The book will explain. We know."

Harry chuckled, "You sound like my children now. And don't ask mum." Harry smiled.

"**No he won't," he tried to stop Harry from building into hysterics.**

"Aww, was I really that bad?" _Sirius _asked.

"No, dad. But with my-" Harry glanced at the students, "early childhood years. I was a little scared."

_Sirius_ nodded. Harry was an insecure little boy.

"**What if I am a squib and they say I can't be sorted anywhere?"**

"**We both had many proof during the years that that is not the case, I recall once when you stole your father's wand and the whole Great Hall was covered with cotton candy."**

"That's awesome!" James and Sirius yelled.

"**That was so good," Ron said with a dreamy expression rubbing his stomach.**

**Harry was looking a little calmer but still uncertain, the train started to whistle and Remus knew he had to leave.**

**He hugged the boy and said, "Everything will be just fine and Sirius and I will love you no matter what okay? Okay?" he insisted until the boy gave him a rejected nod. Remus ran out of the compartment and had to jump on the platform as the train was leaving. He saw the train leave and Harry and Ron wave. Ginny ran after the train until it disappeared from view. He said goodbye and apparated to Hogwarts, he needed to have a serious talk with his friend and make sure Sirius would not overreact if Harry was sorted somewhere else other than Gryffindor.**

"Yes, you do." Lily nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Professor Black was getting his office in order. **

Remus and James laughed, "Professor Black." _Remus _couldn't stop the chuckled that escaped.

**Pilling lessons plan and sorting through the call sheets.**

"**Professor Black," he snorted. Ever since he took this job he never stopped imagining James reaction and teasing. **

Everyone but Severus laughed.

"I was right. I knew you would tease me." _Sirius_ shook his head.

**Not that he had to imagine much, Remus had been merciless in the teasing department. **

"Go Remus!" James cheered.

_Remus _stood and bowed while everyone (except Severus and the Dumbledore's) cheered.

**The infamous Sirius Black joining what he had named "the enemy" in his school years. **

"See even you think they are the enemies!" James laughed.

"What would make me like being a teacher!" Sirius shouted in fake despair.

**Handing detentions (not that he handed as many as lets say, Snape or McGonagall), disciplining students. **

"NOOOOO! I've gone over to the Dark side." Sirius yelled.

"Hey we have cookies." _Sirius_ chuckled.

**But nevertheless Sirius loved his job. **

Sirius whimpered.

**He had been an Auror and had never thought of doing anything else. **

"See that's a cool job!" James smiled.

**He had accepted this job because of Harry, for his safety, but ended up in love.**

"See, it was for Harry." _Sirius _smiled.

"Well that's alright I guess." Sirius sighed.

**Sirius loved telling tales, having the class hanging on his every word. Making boring Goblin rebellions sound like the most amazing novel. **

"I teach History of Magic!" Sirius explained.

"Well you always did like being the center of attention." Remus smiled.

"Oi." Sirius yelled. "Be nice."

Everyone chuckled, except Severus who smirked.

**There was a knock on his door and before he could answer his best friend and brother entered with a grim face. His heart sank, the first thought he had was that something had happened to Harry and he sprang to his feet.**

"Ahh," Lily smiled. "Look who's being a papa bear!" making most of the room laugh.

"**What happened? I knew it! I shouldn't have let him go! Too dangerous! Bunch of Death Eaters out there just waiting to get their grubby little hands on my baby!"**

"Man! What have I turned in to!" Sirius yelled.

"You turned into an overprotective father." _Remus_ smiled. "Look it happened to all of us. When James found out he was going to be a father he started yelling about putting cushioning charms on everything and buying helmets." The room erupted into laughter.

"Even _Severus _acted like that when he became attached to Harry."

"This is weird." Sirius said. "I've go to say it. Hearing about a caring Snape."

Severus glared at Sirius. And the future people sighed.

"Look," _Severus_ sighed. "Things changed. The book will explain most of it, but something happened to make me realize that I needed to change and Harry help me to do it."

Harry and _Remus _patted him on the back and shoulder.

"**What are you going on about?" Remus asked bewildered.**

"**You come in here like something happened and what am I going on about?" Sirius cried nervously.**

"**Nothing happened. Well, nothing dangerous happened," Remus sighed and sat down on one of the chairs in front of Sirius desk gesturing that his friend should do the same, "We need to talk."**

"It sounds like your breaking up." James laughed.

"Shut up!" Both Remus's and Sirius's yelled making everyone laugh.

**Sirius sat down and waited with dread.**

"**Harry had a minor nervous breakdown right before the train departed**

"I didn't have a breakdown!" Harry yelled.

"I said _minor_ breakdown, Harry." _Remus_ rolled his eyes.

**about how you would hate him and give him back, I have no idea to whom, I imagine the Dursleys,-"**

"What does that mean? You lived with my sister?" Lily yelled.

No one answered.

"**I'd never do that! He knows that!"**

"**Will you let me finish," Remus said annoyed, "that you would hate him if he was sorted into Slytherin. Now I assured him that you would not have a problem with that," he finished giving Sirius a penetrating look.**

"**He won't be," Sirius snorted.**

"**And if he was?"**

"**He won't, he'll be a Gryffindor."**

"**I am not that sure. **

"What? Of course he would be a Gryffindor!" James yelled.

"He has qualities from every house." _Dumbledore_ smiled. "He could go anywhere."

"**Harry does have Gryffindor qualities but he also has qualities from the other houses too. He is fiercely loyal, Hufflepuff," Remus started ticking with his fingers, "he is very smart, Ravenclaw, and he is quite cunning, Slytherin." Sirius flinched at this, "And unlike you or Snape for that matter Harry doesn't have prejudices against the houses he sees both qualities and flaws in all of them. His fear comes from knowing that you despise Slytherin."**

"So," Severus spoke up. "You didn't care where you went?"

Harry smiled, happy he had spoken. "Like _Remus_ said my fear came from what dad would do if I didn't get into Gryffindor. If the choice was mine alone, I wouldn't have cared where I went."

"Even Slytherin?" Severus asked.

"Even Slytherin. I had Slytherin friends and Uncle Sev was a Slytherin so I would have been fine if I was a Slytherin."

Severus nodded.

"**Hey, I am not like Snape, I have never discriminated Slytherin students."**

"Really?" James asked.

"Yep." _Remus_ nodded.

"Weird." James mumbled.

**Remus nodded, "True, you are able to leave your dislike outside of your work. But you do despise Slytherin, they do represent what you worked hard to distance yourself from. Your family's dark past," he finished with a raised eyebrow.**

**Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his face.**

"**I love Harry," he bit his lips, "I love him like he was my own, since he was born. I used to feel guilty because I had been jealous of James for being his father **

"Really?" Harry asked.

_Sirius_ nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

**and then James wasn't there anymore and I had Harry at the expense of his life." He shook his head to get rid of sad thoughts.**

"I don't know exactly what happened, but I know it wasn't your fault, _Sirius_." James said.

"Thanks." _Sirius _whispered looking down, still looking guilty.

"**You know that's not true, you would have given your life to save James if you could," **

"There's no doubt about that!" Sirius yelled.

"Same here man." Remus smiled.

"You know I would do the same for either of you." James smiled.

**Remus said leaning forward on his chair and putting a calming hand on his friend's knee.**

"**I know," he took a deep breath; "I won't lie to you, if he were to be a Slytherin it wouldn't be easy for me to digest, but I will always love and be proud of him."**

"Wow, Sirius. You actually sound mature there." Lily smiled.

"Hey," Sirius griped, "I can be mature if I want to."

"**That's all I am asking of you," Remus said smiling.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Ron and Harry were in the middle of stuffing their faces with chocolate frogs and Bertie Bot's Every flavor beans when a bushy haired girl entered their compartment looking for a toad. She looked at them with mild disgust at their lack of eating manners and introduced herself as Hermione Granger. Before they could even say their names she was telling them how she was muggleborn, her parents dentists and citing all the books she had already read in one breath. When she finished Ron said faintly.**

"Wow that's weird." James commented.

"**Ron Weasley," and she turned to Harry and spotting his scar very bluntly said.**

"**You're Harry Potter!"**

"Does that happen a lot?" Remus asked.

"All the time." Harry answered.

"**Yes thank you for informing me and it's Harry Potter Black," he answered annoyed. Two things he hated were his fame and people not acknowledging his dad.**

"Aww." Lily said making Harry blush.

"**I read all about you," she said exited.**

"That's kind of presumptuous." Remus said.

"**I highly doubt that because I never gave any interview so anything you read is speculation," he said shortly.**

"That was rude Harry." Lily reprimanded.

"I know," Harry sighed. "But it get's annoying after awhile."

**She was a little taken aback but was not to be deterred, "I read you vanquished You-Know-Who, and-"**

"**My mum vanquished **_**Voldemort**_** when she gave her life for me. My dad explained it to me a few years back."**

"Go Lily!" James cheered trying to stay positive.

"How did I do that?" Lily asked.

_Dumbledore_ was the one who answered. "when Voldemort told you to step aside you stayed in front of Harry and there by giving him a blood protection." He went on to explain that Voldemort wasn't going to kill her until she guarded Harry.

"**I though your father was dead," she said bluntly. **

"Well that was mean." Sirius said.

The others nodded in agreement.

**The nerve! No tact what so ever.**

"**My first dad, James died to save me, I was adopted by his best friend Sirius Black and am now his son," he said through gritted teeth. Ron sensing his friend discomfort tried to tell Hermione as politely as he knew how to, which wasn't very:**

"**Harry doesn't like to talk about what happened so drop it."**

"That wasn't to bad." _Sirius _said. "For Ron at least."

**Hermione huffed and said, "You better change, we're almost there." And she stalked away leaving two dumbfound boys.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sirius was fidgeting on his chair. He had already received dirty looks from all the teachers, including his best friend for his lack of professory behavior. **

"Professory? Is that a word?" Lily asked.

James shook his head. "I don't think so."

**After what felt like an eternity McGonagall finally came in leading the first years and in the middle of them was his little Harry. He was smaller than the average first year, **

"Why?" Lily asked.

**Madam Pomfrey had never been able to tell if his stunted growth had been because of the Dursleys horrendous care for six very important months in a toddler's life **

"WHAT!" Lily yelled. "Why did they have you and why didn't they take care of you?"

"Because of the blood protection." _Dumbledore_ sighed. "Voldemort couldn't touch Harry if he stayed with your sister for at least one week every year, and Death Eaters couldn't go near the house. I brought him there so he would be save. _Sirius_ took him away as soon as he could. We didn't know the Dursley's would ignore there own nephew."

After the Marauders and Lily let some steam off they continued reading.

**or if that was from the failed killing curse. Harry was animatedly talking with his best friend and Sirius could imagine their plotting. **

"I thought they weren't pranksters?" James asked.

"The book." Was all _Sirius_ would say.

**Harry and Ron weren't prankster like him and James had been but they were no saints. You couldn't blink and they had run to the forest, or "borrowed" the school brooms for a nightly stroll when Ron spent the night.**

"YES!" James and Sirius yelled.

"It could have been worse." Lily sighed.

**The students stood in a line in front of the school and the hat gave them his yearly serenade. Not that Sirius was paying any attention. He was having a hard enough time not to get up and bring Harry to his customary chair in between of him and Moony at the staff table. **

"You use to sit at the staff table?" James asked incredulous.

"Where else was I suppose to eat." Harry asked.

"Right." James smiled.

**He kept repeating in his head "He's a student now, that's his place. He's all grown up and before you know it he'll be graduating and meeting some woman that will throw his head off and convince him to elope with her and you'll never see your baby again. Get him and lock him up in his room till he's fifty!" **

Everyone was laughing at _Sirius_ by this point.

**he even gave a little jerk upwards until he reasoned, "No, that wouldn't work."**

"At least he stopped himself." Lily smiled.

"**Black, Harry James Potter," McGonagall called and Sirius jerked when he realized he had missed the start of the sorting. Harry sat on the stool for a long time. **

"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor." James and Sirius were whispering.

**Sirius was sweating, what was taking so long? After what seemed like an eternity the hat cried "Gryffindor!" **

"Yay!" Sirius and James yelled.

Harry just laughed.

**and Sirius sagged in relief. He immediately burst into applause and smiled widely at his son who gave him a little wave before joining his table. **

**He saw from the corner of his eyes Oliver Wood's yelp of "Yes!" **

"Who is Oliver Wood?" James asked.

"Quiddich captain. Harry's a brilliant seeker." _Sirius_ smiled.

"Yes, my son plays quiddich!" James cheered. He and Sirius high fived as everyone else shook their heads at him.

**and knew him and McGonagall would be cornered tonight for a possible review in the first year on the team rule. Oliver had had his eye on Harry since he first saw Harry flying on his own first year and had trained Harry for the seeker position ever since. **

"YES!!" James cheered again.

**When reminded that he could be training the opposition Oliver brushed them off saying Harry would be a Gryffindor.**

**Sirius turned with a smile to his best friend and couldn't help but snort at Remus delighted face. No matter what Remus had preached Sirius knew that his friend had also hoped for Gryffindor.**

"Hypocrite." _Sirius_ smirked.

**When Minerva sat down Sirius couldn't help the comment, "Too bad you're going to have to say good bye to that shiny cup in your office Severus."**

"She's a teacher." Lily said. "She's not suppose to be so mean or show favoritism!"

Everyone else laughed. And Harry said, "Aunt Minnie loves Quiddich and she loves to tease Uncle Sev. She says he and dad have the best reactions."

"She's so mean." _Sirius_ pretended to cry making everyone to laugh again.

**Snape narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Why would I?"**

"**Come on, not even you can deny Harry's talent as a seeker and since Charlie Weasley graduated Gryffindor hasn't had another permanent replacement," Remus said calmly.**

"**First years aren't aloud on the team," Snape sneered.**

"**Actually, as Mr. Wood was so kind to remind me in a lengthy letter this summer," McGonagall said and Sirius was impressed with Woods fanaticism, "First years aren't allowed brooms but there's nothing in the rules concerning the House team. It's just a given that first years won't try for the teams. They can use the school brooms, or lets say if some parent or alumni were to donate brooms for a certain team they could use those."**

"Cough Cough." Remus said. "Nudge Nudge."

Causing more laughter.

**Snape huffed and glared and Sirius was already thinking of the issue of Broom Weekly that he had in his quarters and his very large family vault.**

"YES!" Sirius and James cheered.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Harry dropped on his new bed with an exhausted sigh. He had wanted to talk to his dad but prefect Percy had ordered the first years to follow him. **

"Bossy." James whispered.

**Like him and Ron couldn't go up to Gryffindor Tower with their eyes closed. Gryffindor! The hat had a hard time placing him, **

"Why." James asked.

"We already told you." _Sirius_ smirked.

**it said he would do well in any house **

"See." Harry smiled.

**but then it decided to go with the qualities Harry didn't have, he was clever, but not studious.**

"Ravenclaw." Lily said.

**He was loyal and hardworking but he was a little too reckless **

"Hufflepuff." Sirius said.

**for Hufflepuff. He was cunning but not ambitious; **

"Slytherin." Lily said.

**he just wanted to make his very weird family proud, so no Slytherin. **

"_Very_ weird family." Harry smiled at them all. Making James and both Sirius's pout and the rest laugh.

**He was brave and daring. And as pointed out before, reckless, a prime flaw on Gryffindors. **

"Well at least you knew it was a flaw." Severus smirked.

**Harry smiled, if not for his dad and the fact that he wanted to be with Ron, he wouldn't have minded any house. He had friends in all of the Houses and knew for a fact that all the Houses had good and bad people. Peter Pettigrew had been a Gryffindor, and Aunt Andy a Slytherin. **

"What does that mean?" James asked. "About Peter?"

_Sirius_ scowled, "The rat was a spy for Voldemort."

"What NO." James said.

"Yes he sold you to Voldemort." _Remus_ said. "He was your secret keeper and he told Voldemort where you were."

"Wormy wouldn't do that." James cried as Sirius started pacing angrily.

"He did." Harry whispered. "_Sirius_ got him thrown on jail."

_Dumbledore_ started reading again knowing it was best to let them come to terms with the betrayal on there on.

**And he loved Aunt Andy. She spoiled him rotten.**

"Is that Andromeda?" Sirius asked, he was once again trying to get his mind off the subject of an old friend.

"Yeah." Harry smiled a little. "She's really cool."

"One of the few good relatives I have." Sirius smirked.

**Harry sighed and tried to sleep in this foreign bed, even being so exhausted and knowing his dad was in the same castle he was homesick. **

_Sirius _smiled.

**Weird thought!**

"That's it for this chapter." Dumbledore said.

"I'll read next." _Remus_ reached for the book.

"Okay." Dumbledore smiled. "But before we go on, would you like to read a small piece about what Harry was like when he was younger."

Lily beamed and James said, "Yeah, that would be awesome!"

"It is in the very front of the book, _Remus_." Dumbledore told him. _Remus_ nodded and flipped to the correct page. After clearing his throat he began….


	3. First Day of School

AN: Hello, I'm baaack! Thanks for the reviews! I've been grounded from reading on the computer and watching TV, but I'm home schooled so this counts as my writing assignment. So you can thank my dad for the update! Here is the next chapter.

* * *

**First day of classes **

"**First day of classes,**" _Remus _began. "**The second of September of 1983.**"

"So you're three?" Lily asked.

"Uh…Yeah." Harry nodded.

**Harry James Potter Black had a plan and he was putting that plan in action. **

"A plan! I'm so proud!" James beamed.

**He was not going to lose his Daddy to the big kids without a fight. No, no, no.**

"Ahh." Lily cooed. "That's so cute."

"I remember this day." _Sirius_ smiled slightly. "You made me feel awful."

"Sorry. I don't really remember what I did though." Harry shrugged.

**He had set his alarm clock to go out half an hour before he knew his Daddy would wake up. Now in his footy pajamas he was in front of the fire as close as he could get. **

"AHH." Lily cooed again.

**Daddy had charmed the fireplace so he couldn't get too close. **

"Good job Sirius." Lily smiled surprised.

"I know, I'm awesome." Sirius nodded. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"_Sirius _spent forever baby proofing their quarters." _Remus_ smiled. "It was hilarious, he was acting like a first time mother."

"NO WAY." James grinned.

Sirius shook his head in denial, "I would never do that!"

_Severus_ rolled his eyes, "You were almost as bad, _Remus._"

"But, I was better than _Sirius_ and that's all that matters." _Remus_ said seriously.

They all laughed.

**But he could get a stick through, so he took the cup holder Daddy used when he wanted to use the fireplace to warm his water or milk and put a metal cup full of water to heat. And sat there in front of the fireplace and sometimes ran around the room while the water heated. Once the water was warm he took a thermometer with a gloved hand and stuck it in the cup. **

"He's three and already brilliant." James said with a fond smile.

Harry ducked his head a little to hide his embarrassment.

"Harry, that's dishonest." Lily frowned.

Before Harry could say anything _Sirius_ spoke up. "He just didn't want me to leave." He smiled. "It was wrong to lie, but it is cute."

**A few minutes later he took the thermometer out and quickly put the thermometer in cold water, enough for him not to get burned, he wasn't stupid, but not enough for the temperature mark to go down. He took off his gloves, went to his daddy's room and tugged lightly at his sleeve.**

"**Daddy!"**

**Now, Sirius Black was not a morning person **

"You can say that again." Remus grimaced remembering a few mornings he had been hexed for trying to wake him.

**but almost a year and a half of caring for his godson had him conditioned to waking up at a touch even if he didn't like it.**

"NOOO!!" Sirius yelled. "My beauty sleep!"

"Well you need it." Severus smirked with no trace of malice for once.

"Hey," _Sirius_ frowned. "Look who's talking potions head."

"That was uncalled for!" _Severus_ huffed.

"That's enough you four!" Harry gave them the same look he gave his children.

"Yes, Father." _Severus _smirked.

_Sirius_ raised an eyebrow, "Don't use your Dad voice on me Mister!"

Harry rolled his eyes, while the others laughed.

"**Whas going on?" he said in a slurred voice.**

Remus smiled, "_Sirius_ you didn't immediately hex him, but when I say one word in the morning I get thrown across the room.

"He's my baby, Moony and he was too little to be hexed."

"Would you hex him now?" Sirius asked himself.

"Yes, but not with anything that could hurt him." _Sirius _smiled.

"Like you could ever hurt me old man!" Harry laughed.

"I am not old! I will never be old!" Both Sirius' yelled. Everyone started laughing at them.

"**I don feww good Daddy."**

"Liar!" Sirius yelled.

"But he's a cute liar!" Lily smiled.

**That got him up at once and he picked up the little boy in a second. He was all flushed and a touch to his cheeks confirmed he was warm and sweaty.**

"Aww, you were worried." Remus grinned.

"Of course I was," Sirius frowned. "He's my godson."

James and Lily smiled sadly.

"**I put the thermoterew just wike you do Daddy."**

**Sirius took the offered thermometer and gave a start, that couldn't be possible. He put Harry on the bed and started dressing himself.**

"**I am going to take you to see Madam Pomfrey, that fever is too high."**

"**No, Daddy, I don't need Madam Pomfy. You take cawe of me."**

"**No, I need to have you checked up," said the flustered man. A knock from the door distracted him. He opened the door and there he found his best friend.**

"**Moony, you're here," he said ushering the man in, "I need you to tell Dumbledore I can't teach today. Harry is sick. Look at his fever!"**

**Remus took the offered thermometer and frowned; with such a fever Harry should be unconscious and convulsing not sitting innocently like he was. **

"Nicely spotted, Remus!" James yelled.

"I'm not a Marauder for nothing." Remus smirked.

"**Padfoot, when did you take this?"**

"**Harry just did."**

**Aha! Now Remus understood. "Why don't you take this again, or better use a diagnostic spell."**

**Sirius looked at his friend. He was right, maybe the thermometer was broken. He quickly and sureptously threw a diagnostic spell to Harry and frowned. The temperature was normal. He touched the boy's cheek again. He was still sweaty but not warm anymore. He kissed the boy and told him to wait on the bed. He closed the bedroom door and found his friend in the living room holding his cup holder and the metal cup he used to make tea.**

"Go _Remus_!" Sirius cheered.

"**I think Harry may have staged his illness," Remus said.**

"**But why?"**

"How could you not figure out that he was faking?" James shook his head sadly. Both Sirius' hit him. "And Harry, you need to hide the evidence." James continued.

"I'll remember that fornext time." Harry smirked.

"**What were you about to do?" **

"**Take him to Madam Pomfrey"**

"**And?"**

"**And nothing."**

"**Cancel your classes."**

"**You think Harry wanted me to cancel classes?"**

"Duh. Man when did I get so slow!" Sirius asked.

"You've always been slow." Severus half smiled.

"Hey I'm not slow!" _Sirius _yelled.

"Whatever you say dad." Harry smiled.

"**I think he didn't want to be away from his Daddy."**

"**What do I do?"**

"**Go teach."**

"**But Harry,"**

"**Harry needs to learn to be away from you for a while. Don't get me wrong. You're a great parent but since you had him you've never been apart more than a few minutes, except for sleep. Off course he's scared but he'll get used to it."**

**Sirius pondered the question. He knew Remus was right but his heart broke for his little boy.**

"Ahh." Lily smiled.

Sirius hit his forehead. "I am such a wimp."

Harry frowned. "Are you saying that loving someone and wanting to be with them makes you a wimp?"

Sirius sighed, "No, future me is a wimp because of how he talks and acts around you."

"All good parents are like that. I didn't think I would act like dad did until I held my baby boy for the first time. I guess it's hard for a teenager to understand." Harry looked thoughtful for a second before telling _Remus_ to continue.

"**Don't worry, he only needs time. By the end of the week he'll be OK and calling all the teachers aunt and uncle."**

"**I hope not **_**all**_** the teachers," Sirius said making a face. With a resigned face he went to his room and sat next to Harry.**

"What teacher didn't you like?" Lily asked.

"Didn't you say earlier that _Snape _becomes a teacher?" Remus asked.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "And that is who dad didn't like."

"**Ok, pup. **

"Why do you call him pup?" Severus asked.

Harry smiled. "Cause both my dads became animagi in their fifth year."

"They did WHAT?" Lily screamed, turning on James. "That is dangerous and illegal! You could have killed yourselves or-"

"That is impressive boys." Dumbledore interrupted Lily. "Why did you become animagi?"

"To help Mooney." Sirius said after a glance at Severus.

"We stay with him while he is a wolf so he doesn't hurt himself." James said.

"Does it help you Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling.

"Yes. It helps a lot." Remus whispered.

"Then maybe we should arrange something better for the three of you. That shack is very small." Dumbledore tilted his head thoughtfully. "We will figure it out later." he smiled.

"So, what animal are you?" Severus asked Sirius.

"I'm a dog. I look like the Grim. That's probably why I call him Pup." Sirius grinned.

"And I'm a Stag." James smiled proudly.

Severus only nodded before turning back to _Remus._

**I am not taking you to Madam Pomfrey," Harry eyes lit up. "Since you're sick you can stay here with uncle Moony in pajamas instead of going to your nursery school classes."**

"**But Daddy, and you?" Harry asked in a broken voice.**

"Ahh. Daddy stay with him." Sirius said. When everyone looked at him like he was crazy he glared. "What? It's sad!"

"You said older you sounded like a wimp when he said that." James smirked.

"Well he did! But that doesn't mean I disagree." Sirius huffed. "Read _Moony_!"

"**I have classes to teach. You were supposed to have classes too remember? Professor Dumbledore hired Uncle Moony to teach you because you can't go to normal nursery school. He even set up a special classroom in the castle just for you."**

"**But I want to stay wif you."**

"**But you can't ok? And I have to go have breakfast in the Great Hall. If you're feeling better tomorrow you can come too," he said picking up the boy and handing him to Remus. "Bye" he kissed the boy and left heartbroken. **

"Poor us!" Sirius yelled.

"Oh, you'll both be fine soon." _Remus_ smirked.

**Harry cried for a long time on his Uncle's shoulder. He didn't wail. He didn't throw a tantrum. He never did that. Remus thought that was left over from the Dursleys even if Harry didn't remember them much. He just cried.**

**Friday came and Sirius went to fetch Harry in his classroom. **

"See you are both fine now." _Remus _smiled.

**He was there drawing very concentrated. Remus was reading and when he saw his friend smiled and called Harry. Harry's face broke in a great smile and he ran to hug and kiss Sirius. **

"**Daddy!"**

"Ahh." Lily laughed.

"**What do you say we go for a bite? There's a great place in this areas called Le Great Hall."**

"Moron." James chuckled.

"HEY!" both Sirius' yelled.

"**Ok." Harry put his things away and grabbed a bunch of drawings. They bid Remus goodbye. In the Hall Sirius asked. **

"**What are those?"**

"**I dwwaed fow aww the teachews. I made a dwawing fow Uncle Abus and Aunt Minnie and Uncle Hagwid and Uncle Sevvy and"**

"Uncle Sevvy?" Severus asked while the others laughed.

"Hey I was three." Harry chuckled.

**Sirius stopped listening, he stopped dead, and through the Halls of Hogwarts you could hear an awful scream:**

"**MOOOOONNYYYYY!"**

More laughter followed _Remus_'s scream of his own name.

"Who wants to read next?" _Remus asked _after they calmed down.

"I will." Severus held out his hand and took the book.


End file.
